


Vidlet: Slow Motion

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: I need a slow motion video right now.- Illest Motherf**ker Alive, by Jay Z & Kanye West





	

**Author's Note:**

> Random vidlet I just had to do after hearing the song on Skam. :)

**Music** : Illest Motherf**ker alive, by Jay Z & Kanye West (edited by me, full length [here](https://vimeo.com/38347037))

**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/shadowhunters_slowmotion.zip) (.mp4, 32mb)


End file.
